Courage At Last
by Senrath
Summary: Naruto is about to leave with Jiraiya on his training journey when he recieves a strange note. NaruHina.


Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fan fic, so please go easy on me. This is a one-shot. Unless I feel the need to write an epilogue, or something, that is. Anyway if you like this, I'm also working on a _much _longer NaruSaku piece. I won't put that up until I'm satisfied with the first chapter, and have some time to put towards it.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, this piece takes place right before Naruto leaves for his training journey with Jiraiya.

------------------------------------------------------

Courage At Last

Naruto grinned broadly as he ran into the park, looking around as if trying to see in every direction at once. Of course, he was trying to do this, though failing miserably. What he wouldn't give to have the Byakugan, like the Hyuga's did. Maybe some explanation should be given to why Naruto was acting like this.

------------

_A few minutes earlier_

Naruto was heading home to pack after leaving Jiraiya-sama at the hospital. To think, he'd be leaving on a journey Jiraiya! Of course, the geezer was a lecherous old pervert, but he was strong, and probably had plenty to teach him. Upon reaching his apartment, he unlocked the door and let himself in. After gathering the few belongings he was going to take with him, he headed to the kitchen to fix himself up some cup ramen before leaving. He had time, so he was going to make the most of it. However, upon entering the kitchen, he froze. There was a note on the table, held down by a kunai embedded in the wood. _This is strange._ Thought Naruto._ Who would take the time to break in if they didn't want to trash the place? I mean, all my friends knew where I was, so they could have come to me._ Frowning, he pulled out the kunai, and, discarding it, picked up the note. _Okay, so maybe they couldn't._

The note read, in writing that gave no clue as to who wrote it, "Naruto. I know you're leaving for several years, and I fear that I will no longer have the courage to tell you what I need to tell you when you return. Please, meet me in the park as soon as you get this note."

Finished reading, he grinned, grabbed his bag, and left through the window. Whomever it was who wrote the note must be someone pretty high up, since no one was supposed to know that Naruto was leaving with Jiraiya.

------------

Back to the present 

Just as Naruto was about to give up on the note writer and head off to meet Jiraiya-sama, an embarrassed looking Hinata emerged from the bushes. Seeing her, Naruto grinned.

"Hinata-chan! Hey, have you seen anyone else here?"

Hinata blushed, and looked down, tapping her index fingers together like she always did when she was nervous. "N-no. Were y-you looking for s-someone, N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded, still grinning. "Yup. Someone left me a note asking to meet them here. I wonder where they could be…"

At this Hinata managed to turn an even deeper shade of red than she already was. _He got the note!_ She thought happily, before speaking up. "N-Naruto-kun, I was the o-one who wrote that n-note."

This made Naruto stop looking around anxiously, and stare at Hinata. "You did? Why? And how did you know I was leaving?"

Hinata didn't look him in the eyes; instead, she continued to look at her feet. "I-I was w-watching you in the hospital. And as for w-why I wrote the note, I have to tell you s-something."

Naruto took a step closer grinning again. "I figured out that much. So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Taking several deep breaths, Hinata screwed up all her courage, leaned forwards, and kissed Naruto softly on the lips before blushing again and looking away.

He was stunned. Had Hinata just kissed him? No, it couldn't be. But, it had to be! Yes! She had kissed him. But…why? Softly, he spoke. "Hinata…"

Hinata grimaced, sure he was angry at her. He _had_ to be angry with her. Of course, he was just shocked, but she didn't know that. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. But…I love you! I've always loved you, ever since we met! But you've always been too busy looking at Sakura-chan to notice me! And now, you're going to be leaving…and…and I couldn't bear the thought of going for years without finally telling you!" With that speech, surprisingly free of her usual stutters, she turned and began to walk off.

It took Naruto a good moment to realize what had really happened. When he finally figured it out, he smiled softly at Hinata and strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her, one over her shoulder, the other under the other shoulder, and pulling her close to him, causing her to blush furiously once more. "Sorry I never noticed. I guess I was just wasn't noticing much outside of my usual world, as usual."

"Th-then you're n-not mad?" She had started stuttering again. This close, she could feel his heat beating in his chest, and his breath on her neck was driving her wild.

"Mad? How could I be?" Slowly, he turned her around and kissed her softly on the lips, smiling at the gasp that escaped her. "One of the most beautiful women I have ever met has just told me her feelings for me. Feelings that I happen to share with her."

Hinata gasped again at this and threw her arms around his neck, hugging Naruto tightly. "Oh, Naruto-kun! Th-thank you! But, what ab-bout S-Sakura-chan?"

Naruto's smile faded slightly at the mention of Sakura, but he didn't seem annoyed. "I realized, just before I went after Sasuke, that Sakura-chan would always love him, not me, no matter what. If we ever got together, I would only be a replacement for Sasuke, and I couldn't do that. So, I began to look at how I really felt about Sakura, and discovered that I really just wanted her because she was, well, unattainable for me. You, on the other hand, are what I've always wanted."

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes as they continued to hold each other.

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan." Naruto then kissed her again, before simply holding Hinata to him once more.

After staying together for as long as Naruto had, he slowly, and reluctantly, pulled away. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, but I have to go now. Promise me you'll wait for me?"

She nodded and wiped away the tears that were forming unbidden in her eyes. "Of c-course, Naruto-kun. I'll w-wait for you forever."

With that, Naruto smiled once more, and slowly walked towards the gate that lead out of Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is, over 1000 words of story (I think)! Not bad for my first attempt, neh? Well, at least I think so. Anyhoo, please R&R. And, although I won't be like those annoying people who say that they won't ever post again if they don't get enough reviews, I would certainly appreciate them. While I definitely will be posting my NaruSaku fic at some point, the more reviews I get on this (especially ones with constructive criticism, since they're both written in more or less the same style), the more compelled I'll be to post it, and it will therefore be moved up my list of priorities. Keep in mind, I still have to finish it, though, and that might take some time. But, as I've said, constructive criticism on this will help me complete the first chapter of the NaruSaku fic (hopefully). If you need to contact me please email me. And DO NOT include the words: college, university, or school ANYWHERE in your message. I have filters set up to block mail like that (since my inbox was being flooded by various colleges and universities, which seemed to have more email addresses than could readily be blocked.)


End file.
